<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>puppy love by ficfucker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092780">puppy love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker'>ficfucker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>brick would do anything to have another dog in his life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>puppy love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brick barely makes it a third of the way to New Haven before Mordecai realizes what's going on and skids to a hault on the shoulder of the path.</p><p>"Get rid of it," he demands, snapping his head around to glare at the big man in the gunner seat. He's thrown the runner into park so suddenly, large plumes of dust roll over them.</p><p>"Get ridda what?" Brick asks dumbly. Blood is dripping in thin trails from his right bicep, grooved out in the three distinct claw marks of a skag swipe.</p><p>Mordecai scowls. "The damn pup you're trying to hide!"</p><p>Brick frowns, drenched with guilt, and, defeatedly, he reaches down between his legs to the floor of the gunner perch and holds the snarling skag up with one hand. "Thought maybe I could domesticate 'im," he mumbles. The little thing writhes in his grip, trying to lash his sharp tongue out and around to slice at Brick.</p><p>Mordecai shakes his head and turns back around. "Get rid of it," he repeats.</p><p>"I can just let 'im free, right? You ain't gonna hurt him are you?"</p><p>Mordecai groans, annoyed, and wraps his fingers tightly around the steering wheel. He's mean, hardened beyond his years, but jeez, he's not that mean. "I ain't gonna hurt the thing. Just toss him out before Roland gets on our ass about bein' late again."</p><p>Brick listens and with one long arm, leans down as far as he can before releasing the pup. The thing snarls and yelps before skittering off to freedom.</p><p>Back in gear, Mordecai waves a hand for Blood to follow, and they continue their journey. Lilith and Roland are both waiting around by the bar when they arrive.</p><p>"Jeez. Run into some bandits on the way?" Lilith asks, cocking her head. She juts her chin out to gesture toward the now scabbing wound on Brick's arm.</p><p>Mordecai crosses his slender arms over his chest. "He tried bringin' a skag pup back with him."</p><p>Brick kicks at the dirt, head lowered.</p><p>"Not… the smartest idea," Roland says, trying what Mordecai knows is his best not to sound stern and militant.</p><p>Lilith shrugs. "If they weren't so… <em>sharp</em>, I bet a skag would be real close to having a dog."</p><p>Brick frowns harder, the gears in his head really churning, and says, "I'll go turn in our mission at the bounty board." And before anyone has a chance to stop him, he's turning away and stomping off in its direction.</p>
<hr/><p>Mordecai exhales his smoke. It doesn't really surprise him that Brick isn't much of a drinker; his size probably means it'd take a gallon or so of the shit to get him feeling it, but Mordecai isn't keen on drinking alone. Guy doesn't smoke either, so it's just Mordecai indulging in such activities.</p><p>They've both been quiet. Roland and Lilith wanted some alone time in the flat (which Mordecai assumes with great certainty means they're fucking) so the two of them are on top of a neighboring building, watching the sky, swinging their legs over the edge.</p><p>"Didn't mean to embarrass you," Mordecai mumbles finally, a bit emboldened by the alcohol in his system.He's faced away, can't see Brick's expression. "Ya know, tellin' them you tried takin' home a skag."</p><p>"I ain't embarrassed."</p><p>They're quiet again, but Brick soon fills this by saying, "Had a dog when I was little. Soon as I got off that bus and seen some skags, I thought maybe this was a chance to get another. Or somethin' similar to one."</p><p>"Figured. With the paw around your neck, I mean." Mordecai chances a sideway glance and sees Brick's hand go up to his chest to rub sullenly at the pendant. "Must suck. Losin' a pet like that."</p><p>"Bloodwing your first bird?"</p><p>Mordecai nods. "Whatever he is, turns out they live a long time. Might even outlive me."</p><p>"Wish dogs were like that. Hurts like a bitch livin' without 'em."</p><p>Mordecai frowns. He stubs out his butt and flicks it away. The bottle replaces the smoke and he leans back against the nearest electrical box. "Bet we could find a dog for you."</p><p>Brick is stunned into silence. They haven't been companioned long, but Mordecai has slowly been lowering his defenses around the guy. This is definitely the first time he's offered something outside of sharing loot that could be counted as a genuine kindness.</p><p>"Mean that?"</p><p>Mordecai shrugs to downplay his sincerity. "Why not? Whole big planet out there. Gotta be dogs or dog-like things we could find. Can't all be skags and rakks."</p><p>"I'd love another dog," Brick says, straight to the point.</p><p>"Not gonna put the vault on hold for it, but we can keep an eye out."</p><p>Brick's really starting to get eager. He smiles, lip scar twisting funny. "Think we could train him like how you trained Blood?"</p><p>Mordecai nearly chuckles at that, brings the bottle down to his lap. "Sure. Teach him to track bandits and shit. Could be real useful."</p><p>Mordecai should see it coming, but uncoiled like he is, he doesn't get a chance to evade Brick's elated embrace. "Means a lot to me, Mordy," he gushes. He crushes the sniper harder and closer to his chest, squeezing a wheeze from him. "Knew you were nicer than you let on."</p><p>Scrambling, Mordecai scoffs. He's completely enveloped in muscle. "Don't get used to it," he mutters. Under his mask, his face is flaming with blush. He's not nearly drunk enough to allow physical contact, even if the repressed longing locked up in his heart says otherwise.</p><p>Without warning, Brick releases him. Mordecai coughs, shakes his head. "You gonna grab a dog like that too? You'd kill the damn thing without even knowing it."</p><p>"I can be careful," Brick reassures. "I just know you ain't breakable."</p><p>That's certainly something Mordecai's gonna dwell on later. Not really knowing how to proceed, Mordecai gives Brick a weak slap on the chest then scuttles backwards to the nonsensical safety of his electrical box. Brick throws a beaming smile in his direction and before his bottle can eclipse his mouth, Mordecai grins in return, feels it all the way up to his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this is so short :(</p><p>lemme know what you think :o</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>